


Waiting for love's reply

by DragonessDreams



Series: Promnis week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, day one: soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: Day one of Promnis week 2019Soulmate AUSoulmates can message each other by writing on their arms.Prompto and his soulmate have been writing to each other since the words first started appearing. His soulmate always replies quickly.Always.





	Waiting for love's reply

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's late.  
> Life has been doin me a pain.

Prompto frowned at the blank space on his arm. It was almost 5 o'clock, nearly half an hour after he’d written the message on his arm, and his soulmate still hasn’t messaged him back. Noctis had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, sprawled across the sofa like a cat. _He probably is a cat_ , Prompto thought, corners of his mouth twitching up at the sight. The first time Noctis had fallen asleep while they were playing games, Prompto had freaked, thinking his best friend had passed out or something.

He was lucky Ignis had been there to reassure him.

  
The man in question was currently sat at the dining table, going through reports and highlighting the most important parts for Noctis. He never did seem to stop working. Prompto wondered if Ignis knew who his soulmate was.

  
By ten past, Prompto was worried. The remnants of his message were still on his forearm, pale pink words that wouldn’t fade until they were acknowledged. He trailed his fingers over the words, humming as he glanced over at Ignis. The Advisor was frowning now, hand holding his pen hovering just above whatever he’d been writing. He could see the fingers of his left hand twitching, arm turning over to press against the table. Prompto tipped his head to the side, curious; not realising he was staring until Ignis cleared his throat.

  
“Do you need anything, Prompto?”

  
Heat erupted on Prompto’s cheeks, the boy glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh. Do you, um, have a spare pen? I need to write something.” The blonde gestured at his arm, surprised when Ignis’ expression softened. The Advisor stood, walking over and passing him a pen, surprising him again by sitting down next to him. Noctis huffed in his sleep at the dip caused by Ignis sitting down, rolling over to press his face against the cushions.

  
“You talk to your soul mate often?” The question came as a surprise to Prompto, violet eyes flicking up from where he’d been about to write on his arm to meet with jade. Prompto nodded, biting his lip as he started writing. Ignis’ eyes flicked down as the words faded to the same pale pink as the first sentence.

  
“Well, I hope they reply soon. I should get back to my reports.” Ignis smiled, patting Prompto’s arm before heading back over to the table and sitting behind his reports again. Prompto looked down at the words on his arm – both messages still there, unreplied to – and followed Ignis, grabbing his bag on the way. He shrugged at the inquisitive glance, pulling out some books and going through his notes.

  
The pair sat there in silence for nearly an hour before Noctis stirred again. Prompto’s forearm still had the messages imprinted onto them, and now he was seriously freaking out.

  
“What if they’re dying!” Noct groaned into his hands, clearly fed up with hearing Prompto’s worried babbling. “They could be ill, or in hospital, and I could never have met them! Hell! They could be dead already!”

  
“Don’t be stupid Prom. The words would disappear, and the date would appear on your arm if they’d died.” Prompto let out a whine, shoving Noct’s shoulder. Noctis hissed, pushing back as his character on the screen died.

  
“Please refrain from causing each other serious injury. I would hate to have to waste all the food I’m about to cook taking one of you to hospital.”

  
Prompto flushed at the admonition from Ignis, standing and grabbing his bag from where he’d left it by the table. Ignis glanced up from where he was rolling up his sleeves in the kitchen, a single brow raised in question.

  
“I’ve gotta tidy up at home, so I can’t stay.” Prompto glanced down at his arm one last time before slipping into his blazer and heading for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school Noct. Don’t forget your math homework this time.”

  
A smile from Ignis and a muttered “see ya.” from Noct, and Prompto left the apartment. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Ignis’ calm expression morphing into one of shock as he finished rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. Prompto frowned, turning to head to the elevator when the door swung open behind him and a hand grabbed his arm.

  
“Prompto!” Prompto yelped as Ignis pulled him backwards, arms looping around him and holding him tight to the taller man’s chest.

  
“Iggy? Igs, what’s wrong?” Prompto didn’t care about the worry that was clear in his voice as he pushed gently against Ignis’ chest until he was released. There were tears in Ignis’ eyes, only adding to the worry filling Prompto’s chest.

  
Ignis shook his head, seemingly unable to speak, and tugged on Prompto’s arm, pushing his sleeve back up to show the words – which were now starting to fade away completely – on his arm. Prompto gasped as the Advisor held up his own left arm, showing the matching words on them

  
“Oh.” There were tears in his own eyes as well now, fingers gently stroking over the messages on Ignis' – _his soulmate's_ – arm. “Oh. Oh my _gods_.”

  
The skin around Ignis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled softly, reaching out to trail his fingers gently over Prompto’s arm. The words faded entirely at the action, replaced by his name written in Ignis’ beautiful cursive, the writing the same gorgeous green as his eyes. Prompto’s eyes flicked back over to Ignis’ arm, seeing his soulmate's name written in the block letters of his own handwriting, coloured a mix of blue and violet.

  
“Are you two gonna be standing out here making googly eyes at each other or what?”

  
Both Ignis and Prompto jumped at the sound of Noctis' bored voice coming from the doorway. The young Prince rolled his eyes as the pair started sputtering, turning and heading back inside. “Come on Iggy, I’m hungry.”

  
Ignis rolled his eyes as Prompto giggled at the Prince; the Advisor reaching out and holding onto Prompto’s hand.

  
“I hope you’ll stay for dinner now?” Prompto flushed as Ignis raised their joint hands, pressing his lips gently to the back of his hand. A grin spread across Prompto’s face.

  
“Yeah, Igs. Of course I will.”


End file.
